game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Game Creators Universe Wiki:Epic Rap Battles of GCU/BBP vs 900bv Ep. 1
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GCU! TheAmaaaaazingBBP! VS 900bv! BEGIN! Opening Verses BBP 'Ello govnah, do you challenge me to a rap duel? I suggest you back down, before you prove yourself a fool. But if you wish, grab a stool, and I'll go ahead and pull Better lines than any tool could in secondary school. Frankly, I'm glad to be rapping against a Brit; It's better than stomping on that weed-smoking halfwit. You're not much better though, you're just across the Channel; But that's good, you'll need the water when my raps burn you like flannel. Because you're just that flammable, really! All I have to say For you to abuse your chat mod powers is the letter 'k' Someone that jumpy shouldn't be given any power But in your presence? I think no one would ever cower Because we know about your physique. It's disgusting, it's gross! You don't need anymore to eat, but I'll still give you a taste of my hot rhymes, before I shove them down your throat. Let's see you try to squeeze a comeback with the rest of your waste. So tell me, BV, what so you think you have on me, The Amazing BBP, curb stomping you from across the sea? I know your response'll be lackluster, don't pretend. You'll try, you'll fail, I'll strike and you'll say "Hello End". 900bv Now Josh, let me ask you, do you hate that name? Your also known as Joey, at least that’s what you claim But watch as I smash that nickname into shards Because in the UK that’s what we call retards. Your state might be the home to a revolutionary flight But you're lines are like the Hindenberg, set alight To be honest though, I’m sick of battling you with ASCII words So I’m coming to your home so I can really be heard. Call me Ben Willis while I’m driving to your city Because I know what you did this summer, it wasn’t pretty. You tried to woo a girl who found you too immature And you couldn’t even fuck her anyway, ‘cause you gotta stay pure. Actually, why am I talking about this mythic friendgirl? Every time you talk about your issues, it just makes me wanna hurl Never mind all this though, because I’ve pulled up at your door I’m in Jacksonville now, bitch, although I did stop at your whore. Nothing in your verse did anything to offend me So I’ll just kill you now, then brew some BBP tea You might think I’m a Psycho as I Hitchcock my rap gun Double-tap, to make sure my lyrical Murder! won’t be undone. Freestyle BBP Nice subject! Where'd you get them? ERB? At least I'm original with my lines, unlike you, silly. And the Hindenburg part: do you mistake us for Nazis? Someone really needs to check up on their history. 900bv So I guess I failed in keeping you down But I’ll take the opportunity to paint you as a clown Yes I do get inspiration from ERB But even my rip-offs can destroy thee I spit rhyme bombs while all you do is yelp Oh I get it, you need that 13-year old SEAL to help BBP Kid SEAL was a failure, that's for sure. But that work is more complete than any of yours were. Plus it got me fame from haters on 4chan And your work is unrecognized? Holy hot damn. You pour hours into half thought out games that aren't ever read Is there anything about After Death that can even be said? 900bv You’re what, 16, and your dad sets up your wi-fi? Just a lowly little douchebag, whilst I am the bad guy. At least After Death has characters that aren't Mary Sue fucks, A kid good at Battlefield got enlisted? Aw shucks. I’d grab your testicles and rip them off, But there’s nothing there to take *cough*no balls*cough* BBP At least mine are accessible, unlike yours Not that anyone'll go for them, except paid whores. I may be after friendgirl, but don't you forget The moment I drop her, I'm a walking chick magnet What do you have, 2 male and 2 female dormmates, Who are getting it hot while you sit alone and masturbate? 900bv One of them is gay you narrow minded cunt, You just tried to stab me, but your word blade is blunt. I’m an ATATkiller killer, all slaying, no filler You might be amazing, but I am hell raising. Bring up the devil to crush your theist ass, God is dead Josh, a lie from the past. BBP I said it to Weejoh, but I'll go ahead and repeat: Those words'll get you stabbed by Muslim niggers in the street Whose razors are sharper than your reference to a blade How funny! I think you should go join a parade As the head clown, cause you're a real Joker, now go give yourself some scars Before I go and shove a Black Widow up your 'arse' 900bv I have plenty of scars, broken leg and two arms I recover from my injuries, you remain harmed. You better start running now because slaughter time is in effect, Which I will begin by carving into your forehead hashtag rekt. I’ll drag you from the States back to my homeland Great Britain Away from that friendgirl that with which you are smitten I’d bring you into my house but all smells linger You wanna taste your friendgirl? Why don’t you sniff these fingers. BBP You got it on with friendgirl? I'm calling bullshit. You'd sink the boat before you'd make it here, dimwit. I'm giving Great Britain a greater rippin', starting with you Let's recap: you're a pasty white fatshit without a damn clue How to get some sun, let alone have a son, Because you're too introverted to ever get yourself done. You're studying video game development? Wow, that's thrilling! My aviation profession keeps the whole world spinning. There's nothing good you'll ever contribute to this earth, So step off the stage, cunt, and get off my turf. 900bv You obsess over Lia, some Scandinavian girl and Taylor Swift, To pull any of them you’ll need an eternal facelift Your turf is a small circle around you while I hold the whole pitch And of course I didn't get it on with friendgirl, fuck that bitch In your first lines you’d say I’d welcome the end when it comes, But you’ll be the one who burns in hell to the sound of drums. However, I have been notified of a flaw in one of my lines The proclamation of a dead deity has just been declined I’m like Fredric Brown’s machine, and I’ll tell you how They asked it if there was a god, it replied “There is one now”. Poll WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC... RAP... BATTLES... OF GCU! Who won? BBP 900bv